bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobunaga Hyougaki
| image = | race = Hollow- Hybrid | birthplace = Soul Society Rukongai | birthday = November 25 | age = 23 | gender = Male | height = 5'9 | weight = 175 lbs | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Soul Society (Loosely) Xistence (Loosely) | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 (Discharged) | position = | previous position = Vice-Captain of | team = Hyougaki Shop | previous team = | partner = Neige Hyougaki Tsubasa Hyougaki | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = King City | relatives = Neige Hyougaki (Sister) "Unnamed Hyougaki" (Uncle) Tsubasa Hyougaki (Younger Sister) Unknown Father and Mother (Deceased) | education = | shikai = Hebunrīsōdo (天国の剣, Heavenly Sword) | bankai = Tengoku Desutoroiyā (天国のデストロイヤー, Heavenly Destroyer) | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = J. Shanon Weaver | japanese = Kōji Yusa }} Nobunaga Hyougaki (信長冰河期, Nobunaga hyōga-ki) is an Shimigami and member of the Hyougaki Shop. He serves as the man at the front due to his kind personality and willingness to help others. He holds a place amongst the Gotei 13 as formerly one of the most dangerous killers of all time as the "Reddoenjeru" which translates into the "Red Angel". He now left the Soul Society and went to his uncles shop within the King City working as a shopkeeper. Appearance Himura.Kenshin.full.551192.jpg|Full-Body View of Nobunaga Thumb_big_other_1b399b8f5d4c8d8418bde8ae14bb92e4.jpg|Nobunaga wields his Extra Sword File:Battosai.jpg|Hollow/Dark Half during the battle with Rouge Shimigamis hollow_mask_7_by_satanx15-d36bf73.jpg|Nobunaga's Hollow Mask battousai-sama2.jpg|Nobunaga During when Releasing his Dark/Hollow Side Of small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Nobunaga cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary nickname. He dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He wears a dark blue kimono with a long purple or light-blue, with his sword normally at his side. His long red hair was how he got his nickname since it was the very last thing most enemies saw before there deaths. His hair is most of the time is tied into a pony-tail however sometimes he lets the back of his hair down during times of great stress or simply of a lack of care. Unlike his sister his blood seems to react differently as his eyes revert from an warm haze colored look to a bright yellow color instead during his hollow mode. He has mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. The scar actually consists of two separate scars - a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone, this is due to his face from his years battling other Shinigami, Quincy and hollows alike. Personality Nobunaga has two sides to him: His Happy positive half and his Dark Personality influenced by is hollow. His more kinder half is very soft-spoken, serene and humble, Nobunaga's usual demeanor suits him for giving such a happy and positive feeling. Always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing however not when it comes to the shop. He carries himself with an air of amicable temperance, politely conversing with the people he encounters and freely giving his meager services to those who need a hand. He at time of need doesn't hesitate to protect his sisters at all cost since they are dear to him. When he triggers his dark half, he immediately abandons his serene humility, reverting from an once warm nature becomes cold and distant, allowing him to contemplate taking the life of his opponent and even make vicious, bloodthirsty threats. This side of his personality is one that he struggles to suppress simply revert to his killer personification triggered by the hollow. This "Dark" side known as one of the legendary killer who willingly filled many graves with his blade alone to protect his family. He has displayed an intense hatred for towards hollows for killing his wife, however has shown a deep loyalty to Soul Society and the Gotei 13 despite what happened since he simply don't blame them for the rouge Shimigamis killing his Ex-Wife. Also he has a high-degree of loyalty to his sister and family members willing to protect them even with his life. History Background Born to the and raised on the streets of Rukongai with his drunken father who when on a bender use to beat Nobunaga when he was a child. That all changed one day when then captain of squad 12 killed his father after he tried to rape one of the girls after drinking to much. Since that day he been living on his own spending his time going from house to house with little food or water barely alive. Encouraged by a old friend he later joined the in which he spent his time training and getting stronger. He was sent to serve in Third Division, as the Vice Captain under Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi long before he gained his hollow mask. He was later transferred over to serve in both Second Division and Onmitsukidō, to serve to help with execution or assassination of rebellious shimigamis and hollows which the captain-commander decrees as problems. For his skills in battle he was requested by the captain-commander to secretly kill various enemies of the Gotei 13 to prove his effectiveness. During those tasks he killed verious forms of enemies including hollows, Quincy, Rouge Soul Reaper and some souls who wanted to set off bombs to kill many other people in the Rukongai. During his time in the Soul Society, he fell in love with a woman name Tsura Kuchiki, an woman who had a good role in the Kuchiki clan until one fateful night, which both taken her away from him and made him leave the Gotei 13. It started like an normal night however a fire went on during the noble houses from a group of hollows during the battle one of the fire ball blasted from there mouth destroying the old Kuchiki clan house. Tsura saved as many people as she could however the burning building however the blast itself exploded with her mortally wound bleeding on the ground. That night Nobunaga after hearing what happen cried as he held his former lover in his arms, before she passed away this form of nothingness in his soul felt like a black void which he finally snapped. In that night he killed the remaining group of Rouge Shimigamis at once as well as Hollow in the area, however during a fight with a trickily hollow he was wounded deeply by the chest after using his "Flash-Blade" to finish it off some of the blood of the hollow went into the wound itself. Later he left that night taking his blade and his name he then left the Soul Society to head west to America after leaving the entry way from the spirit world there he contacted his uncle living there in King City to live out his life there to help out around the shop. Synopsis In Progress Equipment *'Extra Sword': He carries an extra sword, it don't carry a Zanpakutō spirit inside however its made to use his own spiritual energy to be able to withstand most damage when the user channels it through during combat. He sometimes wields both this and his Zanpakutō at the sometime to combat tougher foes. Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Even by captain standards, Nobunaga possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. An former captain of squad 10, Neige Hyougaki stated Nobunaga's mere presence is monstrously overwhelming when he releases his full-power at once infact it's even scary at times. When his dark side takes over and his blood-lust is activated, he can physically inflict psychological damage combatants of lieutenant-level and lower simply by gazing in their direction. Immense Strength: He possesses a very large degree of physical strength, he has repeatedly displayed his strength with acts like stopping massive remains of building from falling upon his nearby people on the ground. He even with his fist alone can smash his way through large defensive shield or wall of stone. Unbelievably Durability and Endurance: Nobunage endurance is remarkable to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Shimigami. This includes taking a mortal wound in the chest and still being able to battle through it with little problem. Legendary Grand-master Swordmaster: Nobunaga is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. It's one of Nobunaga's most dangerous weapon of all-time which he links together his "Shunpo" with his Zanjustu stances including the art of Battōjutsu to preform unbelievably quick sword-style that requires great speed and skill at once. During his time as as Third Division Vice-Captain he was tasked with removing threats that would effect the balance of power in the Gotei 13, which he was regarded as a demon made flesh as he parried an incoming Zanpakutō, assault with using merely the bottom of hilt and effortlessly killed incoming rebellious soul reapers, who'd were plotting to over throw the captain-commander. His former Squad 10 sister, Neige Hyougaki commented that in a real fight outside of sparing he would of killed her 15 seconds into the battle. He also employs using his scarf in mid-battle to distract his opponent or grab onto his enemy to pull them in for a swift defeat. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A technique which She uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands at once. It allows her to swing her sword releasing an single blast which can split an opponent down the middle in a single swing. Shunpo Master She has demonstrated highly proficient skill in Flash Step, able to keep on equal footing with his sister. He also shown great speed when using his Flash Step with his sword-style to preform a new battle-style he calls "Flash Blade". He actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant acting like a "6th" sense. His movements are so fast that few with a trained eye would be likely to see an attack by her take place. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind to take his place instead. Kidō Expert: Nobunaga is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and Zanjustu fighting techniques. He is experienced enough to mix it with other hand-to-hand or swordplay combat techniques. Flash Blade Technique *'Kaze Buringā' (風名, Wind Bringer): By using his speed through his Shunpo during his quickdraw of his sword slashing at the air, Nobunaga can release multiple blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance and then explode causing devastating damage. He can do it without sheathe his blade however the impact won't be as devastating then using his sheathe. *'Sōryūsen' (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash): This attack is most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, with one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a complete full circle, using the momentum and centrifugal force to the speed and strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's skull or the back of the neck for decapitation or damaged to the head. *'Kageburēdo' (影剣, Shadow Blade): When the user goes for a away stance when swing he can focus his Reiryoku through the blade it admits a light that forms an Illusions create blades of light separate from his Zanpakutō, using them as projectiles to fire at his enemies. In reality it's a blinding/Fake-out attack which forces an enemy on a awkward or unnecessary defense stance to block multiple incoming attack instead of a well-blade slash. Zanpakutō Hebunrīsōdo '(天国の剣, Heavenly Sword) Unlike his sister, Nobunaga blade's be applied to the standard-size, moderately curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). Its a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. It has white hilt with a black color which he rarely uses unless pressured by an enemy. Hebunrīsōdo’s Shikai command is "'Raise your blades to the Heavens and Strike down with Lightning now and Become my Blades as we Unite". To release Nobunaga grabs it by the hilt and holds it horizontally in front of him. Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly, and he then pulls the blade as it begins to form two blades. His blade has become a pair of huge, blue colored, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silverish white colored edges. It has two ribbons on the bottom of the hilt of the blades each with a weight tip a the end of the sword for more impacting slashes. :Shikai Special Ability :Unlike other Zanpakutō his Shikai's power revolves both the power of Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis based attacks during combat. the first element can can generate and manipulate purple lightning and electricity. He can restrict an opponent's movements by surrounding them with lightning or attack them from afar by firing a bolt of lightning from his pike. :Then other blade lets the user can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. He can generate and manipulate blue lightning and electricity. He can also restrict an opponent's movements by surrounding them with lightning or a massive wall of wind. Tengoku Desutoroiyā (天国のデストロイヤー, Heavenly Destroyer) Upon activation, any Reiatsu previously produced by Tengoku Desutoroiya are absorbed into the blade upon release it's aura turns the black pitch-blade with purple hilt instead of blue. The cross guard turned into a large patch of fur along the hilt. :Bankai Special Ability Nobunaga's Bankai's abilities are completely different then his Shikai. He refers to the sword as "The Sword that Annihilates" as regards to it's true power. As it still retains it control over thunder and wind however its force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to the point where Nobunaga is capable of swiftly destroy half of an entire town with a single technique. Nobunaga only uses his Bankai as a last resort simply due to the fact he knows how dangerous it and not use it unless if he facing an extremely overwhelming enemy, battling in an area where no-one outside the fight would get hurt or willing to sacrifice those to protect his family. *'Shūkei: Gokuryūha Owari' (終景: 獄龍破 終了, "Last Sight: Hell Dragon Blast End"): This is his signature move. It's also his most powerful attack, and it possesses more destructive power than any other attack Nobunaga can use during his Bankai. The technique itself releases pitch black wings of wind and a halo-like circle around the sword when activated. As the wing blow out black wind-like energy it forms into Violent winds around Nobunaga in a form of a large tornado. When release it fires a large purple blast of wave of energy made of thunder that when fired, is wrapped around a large black hurricane made to annihilate everything caught in its path. *'Kiriburēdo' (霧刃, Fog-Blade) This technique, lets the use be able to shatter his pieces of his sword or simply use the fragments of his sword to impale the enemy using his spiritual energy to channel it through the hilt of the blade. This technique's secondary power can physically modified the fragments black storm like shape which then is returned into the hilt and the blade itself returns to its sealed state. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Nobunaga's Hollow mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white, and originally had only three red stripes along the mask. When donning his Hollow mask, Nobunaga's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become Yellow. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Nobunaga's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed when calling upon his hollow. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, he gains a substantial increase in strength which when he unleashed his killer intent in his battle with a massive horde of hollows, he shattered a hollows mask a single punch of his fist. Enhanced Endurance: With his Hollow mask, he becomes much more resilient to pain. He can withstand four Hadō #33 Sōkatsui from a group of rouge shimigamis and emerges unharmed. Enhanced Speed: While donning his mask, Nobunaga's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. His sister during training who was unable to follow his movement, and forced him completely on the defensive with his barrage of attacks. Stats Quotes References Behind the Scenes *Nobunaga's appearence is based of Himura Kenshin from Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal during the time he was Himura Battōsai. Hikaru Kurosaki however unlike Nobunaga's appearance is based of the normal version of Himura Kenshin Post-Meiji Revolution. *Nobunaga's name first name was originally from "Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長)", was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the shogunate in the late 16th century, which ruled Japan until the Meiji Restoration in 1868. *The Shukei: Gokuryuha is a reference to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Shūkei: Hakuteiken as well as the Dragon Twister from inyuasha. Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Third Division Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hyougaki Shop